Rain
by Aoi Megumi
Summary: Hujan itu seperti dirimu. Ia turun kapan saja yang ia mau, tidak peduli dengan musim yang seharusnya terjadi. Kau. Kau datang kapan saja yang kau mau, tidak peduli dengan perasaanku.
**Rain**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

"Astaga! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali!" Shoyo mendecih. Tidak ada mega gelap yang berarti, tidak ada angin dingin yang menyapa kulitnya, tapi kenapa hujan dengan tidak santai hampir menghunus dirinya? Salahkan tugas piketnya hari ini yang membuatnya pulang sedikit terlambat –dan membuatnya terjebak hujan mendadak ini.

Cuaca tadi pagi cerah, sangat cerah malah. Shoyo memutuskan untuk berangkat dengan berjalan kaki karena sepedanya sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Terkutuklah batu yang teronggok di tengah jalan dan membuat sepeda serta dirinya limbung. Luka Shoyo tak berarti, sepeda Shoyo harus direparasi.

Shoyo memandangi teman-temannya yang berjalan santai dengan payung melindungi kepala jenius mereka. Apakah mereka peramal? Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan sejak pagi, tapi kenapa bisa mereka menyempatkan diri membawa harta karun tersebut? Shoyo menghela nafas pasrah. Latihan diliburkan sejak lusa, itulah mengapa ia tidak membawa jaket kebanggaan Klub Bola Voli Karasuno. Tubuhnya yang mungil mulai menggigil, mencari kehangatan secara sepihak.

Ingin rasanya Shoyo kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Hanya saja, nyalinya terlalu kecil untuk menelusuri berbaris-baris koridor yang sudah mulai redup. Lebih baik ia mati menggigil di sini daripada harus mati ketakutan di dalam. Begitu prinsipnya.

Hujan masih dengan setia menghujam kerak bumi. Tidak ada kata ampun yang dapat menghentikannya, termasuk dengusan dan helaan nafas Shoyo yang sejak tadi bahkan tertelan oleh suara gemuruh guntur yang saling bersahutan. Konversasi alam membuat Shoyo sedikit terhanyut. Pandangannya menerawang jauh sejauh mimpinya. Ingatannya kembali terbang pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya _saat itu_.

Helaan nafas yang kesekian. Shoyo semakin menggigil. Sudah hampir tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Hanya ada dia seorang, dan mungkin memang ada seseorang lagi yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Hinata." Shoyo berjengit. Seseorang memanggil namanya. Pasti orang itu sangat dekat hingga suaranya dapat menerjang suara konversasi alam dan mencapai indra pendengaran Shoyo. _Spiker_ Karasuno itu menoleh perlahan. Berusaha menerka-nerka siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Kageyama. Ada apa?" Shoyo berusaha menetralkan suaranya. Gengsinya tinggi untuk berhadapan dengan sang raja lapangan. Dengan kepala didongakkan, berusaha melawan realita bahwa dirinya jauh di bawah batang hidung seseorang di hadapannya.

"Belum pulang?" Oh baiklah, Shoyo mengerti bahwa Kageyama Tobio –orang dihadapannya saat ini– sama bodoh dengan dirinya. Tapi, bahkan batita cadel bergigi satu saja tahu bahwa jika ia masih berdiri di situ, itu artinya ia belum pulang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Shoyo berkata enteng, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Badannya tetap menggigil, hanya saja sekarang menjadi sedikit kaku. Shoyo ingin lari menerjang hujan saat ini juga, atau bahkan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat dirinya menjauh dari Tobio.

"Kemana sepadamu?" Tanya Tobio sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, menambah kehangatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Shoyo. Kepalanya ia dongakkan tinggi-tinggi, seolah menghina sosok kurang tinggi di sampingnya.

"Rusak. Sedang di reparasi. Untuk apa kau peduli?" Shoyo berujar ketus. Ia menatap tajam pada apapun di depannya. Jika dilambangkan secara harfiah, pandangan Shoyo dapat menembus pepohonan yang ada di seberangnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Oh, gengsi Shoyo sedikit menurun rupanya.

Tobio mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melirik Shoyo di sebelahnya, lalu berkata, "Ada urusan. Dan sekarang terjebak hujan. Bersamamu, hanya berdua."

Shoyo menolehkan lehernya, sangat cepat –untung saja tidak patah. Matanya mendelik pada Tobio, kepalanya semakin didongakkan. Oh, apa itu? Shoyo sedikit berjinjit? Wajar saja, sih. Hujan yang makin deras sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh urat kesal Shoyo. Sekarang, urat kesal Shoyo sedang ada keperluan mendadak dengan sang raja lapangan yang terhormat.

Kekehan ringan lolos dari bibir tipis Tobio. Tubuh Tobio berputar sembilan puluh derajat, sedikit menunduk agar netranya dapat menyapa eksistensi Shoyo. Semakin mendunduk saat berusaha meneliti Shoyo dari ujung kaki sampai helai rambutnya yang paling atas. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sosok kurang tinggi itu.

Shoyo berusaha mengabaikan Tobio yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Gengsinya kembali meninggi, tidak sudi membalas tatapan manusia di sebelahnya. Ia mendecih pelan, sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di situ, kakinya pegal. Ditambah dengan orang mengesalkan di sebelahnya. ' _Kami-sama, hambamu ini salah apa?'_

Oh, baiklah, Shoyo pasrah. Ia tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung di tengah hujan seperti ini. Ujung jari-jarinya mulai memutih, mati rasa, sungguh kejam suhu saat ini. Satu helaan nafas kecil –yang entah sudah keberapa–, Shoyo menoleh ke arah Tobio. Diperhatikannya rahang kokoh itu. Mata biru gelap yang sedang fokus pada ribuan tetes hujan di hadapannya. Sekuat apapun Shoyo menahan, setinggi apapun dinding yang ia bangun untuk membatasi dirinya dengan Tobio, itu semua tidak ada artinya jika lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang Hinata Shoyo selalu luluh pada Tobio.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tobio mengalihkan fokusnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat reaksi Shoyo yang biasa saja. Tidak ada umpatan kasar dan pembuangan pandangan. Shoyo hanya tersenyum. Tidak, bukan senyum cerah seperti biasanya. Senyumnya kali ini, sama seperti senyumnya pada _saat itu._ Tobio terdiam. Betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu. Betapa dia menginginkan senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi, _saat itu._

"Aku merindukanmu." Batin Tobio menjerit mendengar perkataan Shoyo. Seringan itu ia dapat mengucapkannya. Senyum Shoyo masih bertahan. Kokoh, namum sarat akan kelembutan. Terlihat tegar, namun memendam berbagai macam perasaan.

"Entahlah." Tobio berujar –berusaha– acuh. Kakinya bergerah tak nyaman. Pemuda itu sadar kalau ia sudah menghancurkan orang di sebelahnya. Tuhan Maha bisa. Tuhan menciptakan seorang Hinata Shoyo dengan hati besinya, dengan segala kekuatannya.

"Tenang saja, aku paham." Shoyo menghela nafas, seolah berusaha membuang masalahnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya karbondioksida itu. Shoyo menggosokkan kedua tangannya, udara dingin menuntutnya melakukan itu.

Hujan masih setia untuk terjatuh, ya, sama seperti Shoyo. Nafas Shoyo mulai terputus-putus. Shoyo memang personifikasi yang cocok untuk matahari yang hangat, cerah, dan kokoh. Hanya saja, matahari seharusnya bersembunyi saat hujan datang, bukan? Hanya hujan yang bisa membuat Shoyo rapuh. Ah, tidak, bukan hanya hujan. Tapi hal-hal yang memuat definisi 'dingin'. Seorang Kageyama Tobio salah satunya.

Walaupun dagunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke depan, tetapi gerak-gerik Shoyo tak pernah lepas dari lingkup pengelihatan Tobio. Surai oranye itu mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Jari-jarinya memutih –sangat ingin ia genggam. Deru nafas yang kurang normal mulai terdengar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Tobio segera melepaskan jaketnya. Berusaha terlihat santai, pemuda itu menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu Shoyo.

Shoyo berjengit, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh partner lapangannya. Tangannya menggenggam jaket Tobio di bahunya, menahan agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Hatinya bimbang, ingin mengembalikan atau memakainya. Di satu sisi gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Di sisi lain, tubuhnya membutuhkan itu. Dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan jaket Tobio, indra penciuman Shoyo dimanjakan dengan aroma maskulin yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, Shoyo memejamkan matanya. Menyesap dan menikmati aroma itu, menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang masih tersimpan rapi di sudut otak kurang pintarnya.

"Cepat pakai. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan tidak bisa latihan untuk besok." Hoho, Tobio rupanya tertular virus _tsundere_ milik Tsukishima Kei. Manik biru kelam Tobio tidak sanggup untuk menatap Shoyo lebih lama.

"Terima kasih." Shoyo tersenyum kembali, kali ini senyum cerah yang biasanya. Setelah selesai memakai jaket itu, Shoyo mendesah lega. Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak tadi, kehangatan –ya walaupun tidak begitu kentara. Tubuhnya tetap berketar, tapi nafasnya mulai teratur.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Bukan hening canggung seperti tadi. Hening yang menghangatkan hati mereka masing-masing. Hening yang pernah mereka rasakan pada _saat itu_. Hening yang benar-benar mereka rindukan. _'Sudah hampir setengah tahun yang lalu bukan?'_ Batin mereka meringis.

Percayalah, terjebak disaat seperti itu bersama mantan kekasih yang telah putus setengah tahun lalu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, Narator mengalaminya sendiri. Gengsimu bisa berkali lipat lebih tinggi dari tinggi badanmu. Apalagi saat sejumput hatimu masih menginginkannya, kau harus menahan dirimu agar tidak meneriakkan atau membisikkan kalimat 'Aku masih menyayangimu, bodoh!'.

"Aku masih menyayangimu." Mulut Shoyo sejak tadi tertutup rapat. Berarti itu bukan suaranya. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dewi hujan turun dan mengatakan itu. Oh, atau mungkin masih ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di belakang mereka. Dan kemungkinan terakhirnya yang lebih masuk akal adalah –

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki masalah dengan pendengaranmu?" Nada sarkastik dengan lancar terlantun dari bibir Tobio. Shoyo mendelik, fokusnya ditarik paksa oleh eksistensi di sebelahnya. Alumni Kitagawa Daichii itu baru saja mengucapkan kalimat sakral bagi Shoyo. Tidak, Shoyo tidak tersinggung dengan hinaan tentang pendengarannya. Kalimat yang dilontarkan sebelumnya membuat hati Shoyo meringis ngeri.

"Jangan bercanda, _Ou-sama!"_ Suara Shoyo sukses naik satu oktaf. Shoyo mendongak tinggi, menantang lawan bicaranya. Kurang ajar sekali tuan _setter_ yang terhormat ini. Berani-beraninya dia memainkan perasaan Shoyo selancang itu. Shoyo tahu orang di hadapannya sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Oikawa Tooru dari Aoba Johsai. Shoyo tau kedekatan mereka sudah bukan kedekatan biasa sesama alumni Kitagawa Daichii ataupun sesama _setter_ dengan julukan 'Raja'.

"Hujan membuatku malas untuk bercanda." Guntur menggelegar, seolah tidak terima kawannya yang berjatuhan disalahkan seenak jidat oleh seorang anak adam. Tobio membalas tatapan menantang Shoyo.

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai Oikawa Tooru. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan padaku jika kau masih menyayangiku?" Shoyo mendengus kesal. Ia tidak terima perasaannya dimainkan seperti ini. Jujur, ia masih sangat sangat sangat menyayangi Tobio. Ia rela perasaannya dihancurkan berkali-kali oleh Tobio. Apapun asal ia masih bisa menangkap Tobio dalam pengelihatannya. Tapi jika perasaannya dipermainkan seperti ini, mana dia sudi?

"Aku baru menyadarinya tadi malam. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Aku hanya mengagumi Oikawa, tidak lebih. Hatiku masih tertuju padamu, Hinata." Ujar Tobio lirih. Matanya menjadi sendu. Dagunya tidak diangkat setinggi tadi. Bahunya turun, seakan terdapat beban beratus-ratus kilogram disana.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku, entah karena kau peduli atau karena kau mendengar kasak-kusuk dari teman-teman –aku tidak begitu peduli. Tapi jangan langsung berpikir bahwa aku akan menerima ucapanmu tadi dengan mudah, lalu kita kembali menjalin hubungan asmara seperti dulu. Hubungan seperti ini bukanlah perumpamaan 'Kau kembali membaca buku yang sama dengan cerita yang sama dan akhir yang sama' seperti yang biasa dikatakan oleh remaja-remaja _galau_ di luar sana," Shoyo menarik nafas sesaat. "Semuanya pasti akan berbeda seiring waktu. Kau, aku, perasaanku, perasaanmu, pasti akan berbeda." Suara Shoyo semakin lirih, sarat akan kepedihan atas lukanya yang kembali terbuka.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa Tobio katakan. Perkataan Shoyo tepat, sangat tepat malah. Perasaan Tobio tidak pernah menentu sejak hubungannya berakhir dengan Shoyo. Ada kalanya pemuda itu rindu dengan Shoyo. Tapi tak jarang juga ia merasa jengah dengan Shoyo. Walaupun sama-sama bodohnya, tapi Shoyo tetap lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Kata maafmu selalu kuterima, kan?" Mata Shoyo menerawang, lalu ia menghela nafas –untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, mengembang bersama perih di hatinya yang semakin menjadi

Hening. Volume konversasi alam mulai mengecil. Shoyo menilik jam tangannya, lalu mendengus. Ternyata sudah satu jam ia terjebak hujan –dan mantan. Tangannya bergerak, melepas jaket hitam milik Tobio. Tanpa berkata-kata, Shoyo langsung menjejalkan jaket itu kepada sang pemilik, lalu berlari menerobos hujan. Lebih baik ia terkena demam sehari dua hari daripada harus menahan perih di dada berminggu-minggu, atau bahkan berbulan-bulan. Menyesakkan.

...

"Tadaima."

"Nii-chan, okae– ASTAGA NII-CHAN KENAPA BASAH SEPERTI ITU?! OKAA-CHAN, NII-CHAN KEHUJANAN!" Hinata Natsu terkejut saat melihat kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan mengerikan; rambut oranyenya yang lepek, seragam yang sudah menyatu dengan tubuh cukup atletisnya, di tambah dengan badannya yang menggigil hebat.

Nyonya rumah keluarga Hinata datang dari arah kamar sambil membawa handuk kering yang tampak seperti harta karun bagi Shoyo. "Mandilah, ada air hangat. Okaa-san akan membuatkan sup dan coklat hangat." Dengan lembut, Nyonya Hinata menggosok sebentar surai anak sulungnya dengan handuk, lalu mengecupnya.

Melihat kakaknya sudah tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar karena gemetar, Natsu menuntun Shoyo. Lengan mungil itu memberi kekuatan pada Shoyo. Dengan sayang, Shoyo mengacak surai sewarna dengan dirinya. Betapa bahagianya Shoyo dapat terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Hinata.

...

"Nat-chan sudah makan? Ingin makan lagi?" Ujar Shoyo sambil mengangkat mangkuk supnya, memberi gestur menawarkan. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali sibuk dengan beruang kecilnya. Untuk kali ini, ibunya mengizinkannya makan di kamar –tetap saja dengan syarat agar tidak makan di kasur. Air hangat benar-benar membuat tubuhnya ringan. Walaupun masih sedikit menggigil, Shoyo merasa lebih baik. Asap mengepul dari mangkuk sup dan segelas coklat hangat menari-nari, memanggil Shoyo untuk segera melahapnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Shoyo langsung memakan supnya dengan lahap.

Setelah menaruh mangkuk dan gelasnya di dapur, Shoyo segera kembali ke kamar. Punggungnya sudah tidak dapat menahan rindu dengan kasurnya yang nyaman. "Nat-chan, naik sini." Sebelum benar-benar merebahkan diri, Shoyo menepuk sisi lain kasur, memberi sinyal agar Natsu ikut merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Dengan riang, Natsu langsung melompat ke atas kasur Shoyo, boneka beruang masih setia digenggamnya.

Alis Shoyo terangkat sebelah saat mendengar suara hujan kembali membesar. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke sekolah. Lebih tepatnya pada Kageyama Tobio yang –mungkin– masih berada di sekolah. Atau bisa saja pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Shoyo untuk menerobos hujan. Pikiran Shoyo terpenuhi dengan eksistensi Tobio. Menghela nafas berat –seolah dapat membuang Tobio bersama CO2nya, Shoyo menulis pesan singkat untuk Tobio.

" _Hujan semakin lebat. Hati-hati"_ Sent.

"HATCHI!" Shoyo menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan di sampingnya, Natsu menatap khawatir. Boneka beruangnya sudah tergeletak begitu saja. Mata bulatnya berkedip lucu, seakan dengan tatapannya, Shoyo dapat membaik. Terkekeh pelan, sang kakak mengacak rambut adiknya gemas, lalu membawanya ke pelukan paling aman sejagad raya –begitulah menurut Natsu. "Nii-chan tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, ya."

Ponsel Shoyo bergetar, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dibukanya ponsel flip itu, lalu tertera nama Kageyama Tobio. Shoyo tersenyum tipis, hati kecilnya bersyukur karena ternyata pemuda berambut sehitam langit malam itu masih sudi membuka pesannya.

" _Hm. Aku tahu."_

Shoyo sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban singkat seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar. Dengan cekatan, jari-jarinya mengetikkan jawaban, tidak ingin membuat pemuda di seberang sana menunggu –tidak peduli apakah Tobio peduli atau tidak.

" _Hujan lagi, ya. Oh iya, kau tahu? Hujan itu seperti dirimu. Ia turun kapan saja yang ia mau, tidak peduli dengan musim yang seharusnya terjadi. Kau. Kau datang kapan saja yang kau mau, tidak peduli dengan perasaanku."_ Sent.

Shoyo tersenyum puas. Tentu saja ini peristiwa langka dimana seorang Hinata Shoyo dapat membuat diksi sekeren itu. Siapa saja berikan Shoyo helm sekarang sebelum kepalanya semakin membesar.

"Nii-chan, kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" Suara Natsu membuat Shoyo tertegun, sesaat kemudian pipinya memerah. Ia tertangkap basah sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Natsu tetap memandang kakaknya, takut jika ternyata hujan ikut melunturkan kewarasan kakaknya.

"B-Bukan apa-apa, Nat-chan." Shoyo segera menepis prasangka Natsu yang aneh-aneh. "Nat-chan tidak tidur?" Shoyo melirik jam, sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Jam tidur adiknya sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sedang ingin bersama Nii-chan." Ujar Natsu. Matanya bergulir tak tentu arah, sepertinya gelisah. Boneka beruang yang sempat ia abaikan kembali didekap. Bibir Natsu terbuka sedikit, lalu tertutup kembali. Sepertinya Hinata bungsu sedang gelisah, huh?

"Nat-chan ada apa? Ada yang ingin Nat-chan katakan?" Menyadari gelagat adiknya, Shoyo segera mengusap surai lembut adiknya, menenangkan. Tapi, belum sempat kata pertama lolos dari bibir mungil Natsu, ponsel Shoyo bergetar. "Sebentar, ya."

" _Jangan samakan perasaanmu dengan musim. Lagipula, musim hanya siklus alam yang sulit ditebak walaupun sudah terjadwal sedemikian rapinya."_

Natsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi kakaknya. Senyum Shoyo mulai tertarik ke bawah. Dahinya berkerut, entah berfikir entah menahan sesuatu. Dengan ragu-ragu, jarinnya mulai mengetik jawaban.

" _Huh? Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"_ Sent.

"Nat-chan ingin berbicara apa tadi? Maaf ya, ada pesan masuk." Fokus Shoyo kembali pada adik kecilnya. Rasa bersalah sedikit mengusik hatinya karena mengabaikan adiknya yang menggemaskan ini. Dengan lembut, ia menarik adiknya agar tenggelam diantara dada dan ketiaknya, memberi kehangatan bagi batin adiknya. Natsu hanya menurut, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kakak, berusaha memahami isi hati sang kakak yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Ponsel Shoyo kembali bergetar.

" _Uh. Lagi pula untuk apa peduli pada perasaanmu."_

Mata Shoyo mendelik. Apa-apaan orang di seberang sana itu. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Shoyo. Tapi sekarang apa? Dengan mudahnya Tobio mengirim pesan seperti itu. Lancang sekali ia memainkan hati Shoyo. Menerbangkan hati Shoyo tinggi-tinggi, lalu membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja tertarik ke dalam jurang realita. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini.

" _Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli pada perasaanku, hah?!"_ Sent.

Dengan segenap emosi, Shoyo menutup ponselnya. Ingin sekali Natsu bertanya apa yang membuat kakaknya sedemikian kesal. Tapi gadis kecil itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat mata Shoyo terpejam erat –dipaksakan. Kakaknya terlihat sangat kesal dan marah saat ini. Sebagai adik yang baik, ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati kakaknya. Saat ponsel Shoyo bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya, Natsu mengelus lengan Shoyo perlahan, menenangkan.

" _Begitulah."_

Ponsel Shoyo sukses mencium dinding dengan mesra. Natsu mendelik, terkejut dengan kakaknya yang menjadi kasar seperti ini. Gadis tembam itu membuat catatan batin untuk mencubit siapa saja yang telah menyebabkan kakaknya menjadi seperti ini.

Perasaan Shoyo hancur, lebih parah daripada ponselnya. Dadanya sangat nyeri. Tidak, Shoyo tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit dalam. Hatinya –untuk kesekian kalinya– dihancurkan oleh Kageyama Tobio sang raja lapangan yang egois. Mengerang frustasi, Shoyo mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan kasar –lupa dengan eksistensi mungil di sebelahnya.

"Nii-chan kenapa? Tidak ingin memeluk Nat-chan lagi?" Nada suara Natsu memelas, lalu bergeser menjauh dari sang kakak sambil memeluk bonekanya sangat erat. Shoyo merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Natsu yang sejak tadi berada bersamanya. Kageyama Tobio benar-benar membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya.

"Astaga, maafkan Nii-chan. Sekarang Nat-chan boleh memukul atau mencubit Nii-chan sekeras yang Nat-chan bisa." Shoyo kembali menarik Natsu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggung mungil itu penuh penyesalan. Mengecup pucuk kepala Natsu dengan lembut sebagai permintaan maaf.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Nii-chan. Apa ada yang membuat Nii-chan kesal? Biar aku cubit dia sampai menangis." Shoyo terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Natsu. Bahagia sekali menjadi Natsu. Hanya ada bermain dan bermain dalam pikirannya. Jika terjatuh, yang sakit hanyalah lutut atau sikunya, bukan hatinya.

"Oh, iya. Tadi Nat-chan ingin berbicara apa?" Shoyo teringat pada gelagat aneh adiknya tadi. Merasaa suhu semakin menurun seiring larutnya malam, Shoyo menarik selimut yang teronggok di dekat kakinya. Membenarkan posisi selimut agar dapar menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh mungil Natsu.

"Kapan-kapan saja, ya, Nat-chan sudah mengantuk. Izinkan aku tidur di sini, ya." Setelah berujar seperti itu, Natsu mengecup pipi Shoyo singkat, lalu memejamkan matanya. Shoyo terpaku. Rasa sakit yang sejak tadi memenuhi rongga dada Shoyo kini menguap, hilang entah kemana. Terkekeh geli, setelah itu Shoyo mengecup puncak kepala Natsu sayang. "Oyasumi, Nat-chan."

Hujan masih belum juga berhenti. Tidak peduli pada umpatan para manusia, ia tetap rela terjatuh berkali-kali. Seperti perasaan Hinata Shoyo pada Kageyama Tobio yang terus mengalir entah sampai kapan. Tidak peduli pada sikap dingin dan cercaan dari Tobio, ia tetap rela mencintainya meskipun harus berulang kali tersakiti.

Ya begitulah kisah Hinata Shoyo yang terjebak nostalgia bersama mantannya. Kau kesal bukan dengan sesosok mantan seperti Tobio? Tapi sebelumnya, bacalah nasihat dari Narator ini. Mantan memang terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi kau harus tetap ingat bahhwa dia lah yang pernah mengisi hati dan hari -harimu dulu. Dia lah yang menggenggam tanganmu, yang memberikan pundaknya saat kau lelah dengan dunia fana ini. Jangan perlakukan mantan seolah-olah ia orang paling buruk di dunia ini. Ingatlah, kau juga menyandang gelar 'mantan' bagi dirinya. Percayalah, Tuhan sudah memberikan skenario terbaik untuk kisah cintamu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **Haloooo**

 **Bertemu lagi bersama Aoi.**

 **Astaga, fic galau macam apa ini T.T**

 **Kepedihan fic ini based on true story Aoi /ga peduli.**

 **Buat mantan Aoi di luar sana, pesan-pesan yang ada di dalam fic ini untuk dirimu T.T**

 **Oke sudah cukup curhatnya, semoga feelsnya bisa sampai ke Reader-san.**

 **Jangan lupa review yaa ~~**

 **My beloved Bedroom,**

 **17 April 2016**


End file.
